


The Date

by asertyjkl



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asertyjkl/pseuds/asertyjkl
Summary: This work is inspired by the amazing story by Malindorie, The Transfer. Madoka and Luella think that they are so clever; Naru is playing right into their hands. Little do they know, Naru is three steps ahead and letting them do all the hard work for him.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Transfer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33640) by Malindorie. 



> You don't have to have read The Transfer first, but you are not living until you do.  
> Do yourself a favour and read it. And then read it five more times.

Oliver Davis internally sighed at the ridiculous show his mother and former teacher were putting on. They apologised to Mai hundreds and hundreds of times while the young woman tried to ease their (not-so-guilty) guilty conscience.

The truth was, Luella and Madoka knew exactly what they were doing. And from the looks on everyone's faces in the living area, they knew too. It was very obvious except to the girl starring in this veiled set-up.

Yasuhara smirked at the boss and joined in with the ladies' conversation. "Oh, Mai. I can't go either! I promised the professor that I would do some research with him at the lab that we failed to get to because of your little episode last week."

The professor spared his student a glance with a slightly raised eyebrow before going back to grading papers. He has long since realised he should allow his wife and her partners in crime to do and say as they please once they've started.

Too distracted by Yasuhara's little quip at her, Mai failed to notice the exchange and scoffed. "Will you stop bringing that up!? It wasn't that great of mishap." She frowned before taking her teacup into her hands for a small sip. With a well-practiced impression of Masako she said, "I wouldn't want to go with someone of your kind anyway."

Yasuhara chose to ignore the insult. What was about to ensue over the next few days will be far more entertaining than his and Mai's current little insult throwing with each other.

Luella sighed heavily, putting on a good show of disappointment. "Oh, who will go with poor Mai? I just feel so awful at making you go alone." Mai tried to console Luella again but was cut off by the lady herself. "I really can't get off work and Madoka and Lin will be vacationing..."

Madoka grandly snapped her fingers as though a thought had just suddenly occurred to her. "Oh, but there is one person who can go! In fact, he really needs a night out to enjoy!" Cue all room members' eyes landing on Naru.

Naru knew this was unavoidable. But unbeknownst to the other room inhabitants, this was the plan from the very start. He even participated in this set-up from the sidelines, trying not to give his intentions away to anyone. He thanked his luck that his former assistant was about as oblivious as he was to matters concerning her love life. He lightly flicked the paper of his novel over before speaking in a firm manner. "I have things to d-"

"No, you don't!" Luella and Madoka both yelled out. Surprising each other, they composed themselves so not to scare away Naru after only just starting their persuasion.

Luella spoke first as Lin had placed a hand softly over Madoka's to keep her from ruining the entire plan. He knew that Naru would eventually concede and lately he's been conceding quicker and quicker in matters concerning Mai. He is eager to see how little they will have to push for him to agree on his own. In fact, he was sure that Naru very well wanted to go on a date with Mai alone. It hasn't taken Lin long to see the changes in Naru when the young man finally realised and accepted his feelings for Mai. It had stirred a bit of commotion between the ladies and Yasuhara. Their excitement had effectively pushed Naru back instead of toward a relationship with Mai, unfortunately.

They were resilient, however, and made sure to put the young couple together in every possible occasion. Madoka found this most enjoyable when she was the lead investigator on a case with them. She had even worked her charm and got the professor to play along and also pair the two with each other. It took Lin a whole lot of patience and strength to keep Madoka from pushing further. He knew that the best way for both of them to get together would be on their own. But he had started to pity the young girl recently, who was sure that Naru had started to see her as a sister. It took Lin immense self control to not smack her upside the head or yell at the girl in exasperation.

"Noll, sweetie. You really work enough. You need a nice afternoon out." Naru internally scoffed. He knows what he needs better than anyone else and he's old enough that at his age, his mother shouldn't be dictating his schedule. "And, Mai dear, wouldn't you like Noll to join you at the theatre? Why, it would be absolutely lovely!" Luella's voice chimed like bells with excitement.

Naru allowed for Mai to answer at the sudden question directed at her before he would continue his denial. He looked over at the girl in the armchair to his right and was surprised to find her leaning over towards him with a sweet, expecting smile on her face.

"Ne, Naru. Won't you go with me?" She poked out her bottom lip childishly and giggled.

The sudden close proximity and view of the curvature of her breasts as her shirt collar hung open left him fighting back his blush and the sweat forming at his hairline. He'd seen Mai in a few compromising positions since her year stay in England and even more so when they worked together back in Japan, but the pink polka-dotted bra in his face was about as cute as her and he could clearly see the size and shape of her perky breasts.

He subtly cleared his throat so not to stutter or have his voice crack. "Only to get you all off my case." Lin and Martin's eyebrows shot up to their foreheads. They had expected a lot longer of a battle. Madoka and Luella fought to hide their squeals and Yasu smirked at the innocent Mai who now had her mouth gaping open along with her blouse collar. To avoid any confrontation, Naru added a quick and direct order. "Tea. Now."

After his fresh cup of tea was set in front of him, he spared the onlookers a glance and found all of them to be smiling at him encouragingly and happily. He scoffed lightly but felt his chest tighten at his realization that he had so many people on his side. He knew that this was his chance and he was going to take it. Ready or not.

**

As Yasuhara had predicted, Mai was off the walls the following week. Her PK spiked up tremendously at every sudden moment. One second she was reaching over for her mug and the next all the silverware on the table was attached to her hand like a magnet. She would sheepishly apologise while Luella fussed over her and Martin stared at her with excitement, notepad out and pen flying across the page.

At school, Mai wasn't spared either. Especially when Naru had happened to be called in by his father to rush a few important reports to him while he was teaching class. The class had initially displayed admiration akin to a puppy at its owner until all the desks and students in their chairs started levitating.

In utter horror, Mai cried out and had immediately started her breathing exercises to get her nerves under control. Between the students' sudden fear and the professor's chortles, Naru had stiffly apologised and took the blame on himself, allowing Mai to steer clear of her peers' questions and jealousy. Later that day, her classmates complimented Oliver's power and were enthralled by his PK. Mai had the sense to hide her blush and politely nod her head as they unknowingly gushed about her.

During her practise and meditations, she had a hard time focusing the direction of her PK. Yasuhara found enjoyment in pummeling her with various projectiles and would have got away with it longer if Lin and Naru hadn't come in and demanded they stopped. The rest of the day, Lin forced Mai to meditate and control her PK or else she wouldn't be able to go to the theatre. Understanding the safety hazard she was becoming, Mai followed Lin sifu's instruction and focused on controlling her emotions.

When Friday had finally rolled in, Mai was off the walls again, but this time physically. She literally could not contain herself. She bounced at every touch of her toes on the floor. Her smile dared not to disappear for a second. She even had a hard time keeping her food in her mouth while she ate. Thankfully, Naru had not been present during breakfast for reasons not disclosed. He would have mercilessly picked on the woman if he had been there.

At the thought of Naru, Mai's stomach did flips up to her throat. Along with her excitement came the nervousness that Naru brought her. This was practically a date, she realised. This would be the first time that they would do something like this together. Although she wasn't expecting much and she had started coming to terms that Naru thought of her as a sister or cousin, she couldn't control her daydreams. Her imagination was at an all time high, especially after the pep talk she got from Gene last night. He had come to visit her with a radiating smile. She had questioned what was making him so jubilant, but he would only give away that he had just visited Naru.

The sound of the doorbell sprang Mai from her thoughts. She was up and grabbing her purse as Yasuhara opened the door to let Naru in.

She nearly lost her composure at the sight of Naru in a dapper black and white suit.

"You look quite delicious tonight, Naru," Yasuhara fawned. "But a real man still wears a kilt."

Mai laughed, catching the attention of the men. Yasuhara, opted to watch Naru's expression as he laid eyes on the elegantly dressed woman, laughing beautifully. Naru made interesting expressions when captivated by Mai's laughter. The dress was just a plus.

Madoka and Luella had taken her shopping a couple days ago for this very occasion. They wanted to make sure that Naru would follow through with what he planned no matter what tonight. Apparently, they were also okay with the idea of them not even going to the theatre and simply jumping into bed instead.

Fortunately, and not so fortunately, Naru was a stronger man than that and held out an arm for Mai. "Ready?" he asked impatiently, as if they were back in Japan and Mai was running late again.

"Hai, hai," she poked out her tongue and laced her hand around his arm so naturally that Yasuhara wondered if they got the sex done with before this night.

He stopped his dirty thoughts prematurely and bid his friends a merry night. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to expect them at all tonight as he dialed the number to a lady friend he made last weekend.

"Happy birthday, Mai," he cooed to the closed door with a smirk.

**

In the car, Mai had begun jumping in her seat. Her knees bobbed together with promises of bruises and her fingers fidgeted in her lap as she stared out the front and side window interchangeably. She wasn't entirely familiar with the part of London they were driving through so she was enjoying the sites as Naru drove smoothly.

The dark haired man is not one to make conversation and he prefers his car rides stricken with silence, but tonight he felt that he could listen to Mai chatter away into the next morning. He was finding her childish excitement endearing whereas he would have previously found it unnecessary and inappropriate for a person her age. Tonight was a special night and her beautiful dark blue dress brought out her lovely milky skin tone in the night lights and he wondered how he could get her in this same dress again and again so that he could find new ways to take it off her. He smirked at the thought and eyed the dress once more. Leave it to his mother and mentor to pick a dress the very colour of his eyes. They know all too well how his narcissism can come in handy in these situations. Though lately, he more freely admits (to himself, with the comfort of his own personal brainspace) that Mai looked charming in a lot of colours of blouses and dresses, no matter the length of the skirt or dip of the collar.

"Have you been to this theatre before, Naru?"

Mai broke Naru out of his thoughts and he grunted slightly. "A few times when Gene and I were younger."

Mai smiled sadly at the mention of his twin and Naru cursed himself for bringing him up. On a day like today, he should be more conscious of not mentioning his twin. Especially if he plans to snatch her heart away tonight. But it was entirely possible for Mai to be shaken. His and his family's attempts at bringing them together could be all for naught if Mai is in love with Gene so passionately. How could he get in between who she loves and keep her from him? What would that make him? He couldn't bear hurting her this way.

He was brought out of his doubting once again by Mai who had bounced back quickly and chattered on again. "I wonder how Luella had known I loved Phantom of the Opera! I'm sure that I have never mentioned it to her." She grinned excitedly and Naru wondered if her lips were going to split to accommodate for the muscle contractions in her cheeks.

He smirked to himself once more, his ego picking up again as he recalled that he was the one who pitched the idea to his mother when she expressed concern for the young woman's birthday present. He had picked up the newspaper one morning and mentioned the advertisement for the theatre production of the musical and then mentioned that Mai had admired the music in the past like an afterthought. His mother immediately bit the bait and had third row seat tickets ordered by lunch time.

After parking the car, Naru and Mai sat in their seats. Well, one of them sat and the other bounced. Naru wondered to himself how her muscles were able to endure the constant contractions.

"It's very well good that I was the one that drove here," Naru spoke quietly in the girl's direction. "I doubt we would have made it."

Too jubilant to take Naru's bait, Mai answered honestly with a chuckle. "Undoubtedly. We would have crashed. We wouldn't want your beautiful face through the windshield!"

Smirking at Mai's oblivious compliment to his person, he teased the girl further. "Same to you, Mai."

He watched her face turn a brilliant red as she realized her comment directed at him and then deepen further as she realised his compliment towards her. "Of course I need my tea maker alive in order for her to make tea. She can't very well do that while stone cold and on the hood of the car."

Naru found great amusement in watching her face blush more vividly into a colour closer to purple, this time from anger. Luckily, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the musical and effectively stopping Mai from blowing up in front of hundredths of people.

Naru was appreciative of the arts on occasion when they were worth his time. He had enjoyed watching musicals and plays with his older twin when they were younger. The dressing up had been tedious but the enjoyment that Gene got out of watching the performers was worth it to Naru. He would listen to Gene's thoughts and found them to be his main source of entertainment for the night. Today was his first time going to the theatre since his brother's death. Without him, he had no reason or inclination to go out of his way to enjoy the arts. He prefers his work and reading a hundred times over and not even Luella could force him out on a date night with her. Not even for Mother's Day.

For Mai, of course he would go. Not just because he could finally admit his infatuation with her, but because Mai also brought promises of entertainment. And she had pulled through his expectations that night with a grand display of emotions he had never seen one person alone express in such a short period of time.

"Th-That was amazing!" She chattered as they walked back to the car. "The costumes and the props! Wow! It definitely beats anything else I've ever seen!" Gushing over every little detail, she didn't notice Naru's hand on her back as he directed her in the right direction. He also opened the car door for her and waited for her to be seated before closing it.

Mai continued her talking for about a half hour before her energy finally left her. Naru had politely listened, silently happy that she enjoyed herself to such an extent. His mother would no doubt be very pleased.

It didn't take Mai long to realise that they were not heading home. She expressed her concern and was earned with a remark of hunger from the man next to her.

"So even the great narcissist gets hungry." She smirked at him.

"Mai, we have eaten breakfast, lunch, and dinner together with my family numerous times. Did you not notice that I also eat or does your newfound intelligence only reach far corners of your brain and lack in those of visual comprehension?"

Suddenly awake again, Mai glared. "I am going to smash your face in so hard one day, narcissist."

"Only the weak-minded resort to violence."

Mai reached her arm over and flicked the instigator in the head. "You're lucky that I love your mum so much. Otherwise, you'd be a dead man."

"I need not repeat myself."

Mai crossed her arms under her chest and remained silent for the next five seconds before she started questioning where they were going. Naru humoured her with one-worded, vague answers until they parked by a small restaurant.

Mai admired the twinkling fairy lights lining the fenced outdoor portion as Naru asked for a table. "On the patio," he added, making Mai grin wider.

A comfortable silence swallowed their table as they sat waiting for their food. The chatter of other couples and restaurant employees was muted by the chirping crickets in the night. Mai admired the twinkling lights and the stars visible in the dark night sky. Naru snuck glances at her, feeling himself getting profoundly nervous.

He thought that he could live watching her from afar but he quickly realised that such attempts at a modest relationship were futile. He couldn't stop himself from running to her when she was in trouble. He was always the first one there to support her after a taxing PK practice. His fellow family members and friends teased him relentlessly every chance they had. The oblivious brunette had no idea what the rest were talking about. She even had come to her own weird conclusions about his behaviour. She was just the same as ever, Naru thought. Yet completely different.

Naru was ripped out of his thoughts as a waiter placed their plates on their table. He thanked him with a nod, not allowing Mai a reason to whine about how he still wouldn't thank her when she made him tea, and proceeded to cut into his food. Mai followed and the two ate quietly, one of them enjoying the silence and the other fighting an internal war.

Half way through the meal, Naru broke the silence, effectively surprising Mai as well as himself. "It appears you enjoyed yourself tonight."

Mai stumbled for words at the statement suddenly directed towards her. "Y-yeah!" She grinned magnificently. "Ah, thank you for coming with me. I know you were forced to..." She visibly shied away but still smiled at him thankfully.

Naru fidgeted with his feet under the table in order to keep a straight face. Here she was, creating a perfect opening for him to tell the truth and express himself. But was he going to take it? He felt himself start to flush. He was thankful for the dim lighting that would hide his blush in case he couldn't stop it from spreading.

Mai, the ever heavily conscious one she was when it came to Naru, noticed his discomfort and asked him if he was alright. He nodded and dug into his food, regretting not taking his chance. He wasn't sure if another one would come along. Mai seemed keen to spend the dinner silently eating and enjoying the outdoor patio. Every second felt like a minute and Naru was unsure of how to start up a conversation. Or start up at all. Where's his mouth? How does he open it?

"Naru," Mai finally broke the silence, relieving Naru of his worry temporarily. "Do you think I'm the same person now as when I was sixteen?"

If Naru was shocked or confused by her question, he didn't show it. "You're the same idiot," he stated, finding amusement in her immediate anger. "But you're also not."

Mai smiled with a giggle as she picked at her food. She understood what he meant. Naru was also the same. He was the same narcissistic and rude, highly intellectual person that wasn't afraid to tell you how stupid you were. But he was also different. And not just physically. For one, the younger Naru she had met would have never spent her birthday with her at a theatre. She had felt a more mature air about him. More so than before. But he was also more open than four years ago. And Mai felt that his openness to communicate was part of what made him more mature. His younger self who refused to converse with his employees and see them as friends has since ridden himself of his stubbornness.

The conversation died just like that and Naru was back to his internal turmoil. He had avoided thinking and analyzing all of his and Mai's movements the entire week. He knew that his feelings, something he wasn't used to having, let alone admitting to anyone, including himself, would cause him to think irrationally.

Naru moaned internally. He was just going to have to suck it up. He had no reason to ponder all the things he could do. He was just going to go at it straight and honest.

Pulling out a box from his inner suit pocket, he placed it on the table, by Mai's plate. She looked at it curiously before lifting her eyelashes to quizzically stare at him.

Slightly clearing his throat, he began explaining. "I didn't know what to get you. If you don't like it, I can exchange it."

Mai gingerly opened the box and pulled out a black digital camera. She grinned happily. "Why would I!? I love it! Thank you, Naru." She brought the camera close to her chest and blushed. She wasn't expecting a present at all from Naru. Nor anyone else. She was so happy, she felt like she would cry.

Naru watched her hold back her tears with a smirk. Gaining his confidence back, he reached over the table and flicked her in the forehead. "Of course this is just one part or your present. You've got a printer sitting back at your apartment for the photos. You seemed to have always enjoyed talking pictures at SPR of everyone. I assumed that you continued doing those sort of things."

Mai nodded with a flushed face. "Yeah. Thank you. I wasn't expecting anythin-"

"Finish your food, Mai. Don't waste any of it."

Rolling her eyes, Mai put the camera back in the box and ate again. She mumbled a few colourful adjectives about him, making him smirk.

The rest of the dinner was spent with mild idle chat. Mai had bounced back from Naru's comment and talked on and on. Naru feigned mild interest while he internally mulled over what to say to finally express the feelings he had for the young woman. However, he was thankful for Mai's chatter. A dinner spent in complete silence would have had him running out on his promise to himself.

Finally after eating and Naru had paid, despite Mai's refusal, the pair left the restaurant and drove silently back home. While Naru internally withered in his seat, Mai stared out the open window, enjoying the cool night breeze. Since her arrival to England, she has yet to come across a beautiful and perfect night as this. She smiled happily. Her birthday, once a sad occasion, had become a wonderful day with her family. Previously, she had been worried about celebrating her birthday without her adoptive parents, but the anticipation of seeing her favourite musical with the one she loves had kept her distracted from those negative thoughts.

Today had been wonderful, she says to herself. She went from one good thing to the next. Starting with a wonderful Japanese-styled birthday breakfast at the Davis' and ending with... Mai perked up. The night wasn't over and, technically, neither was her birthday.

Pumped with expectation and excitement, and a little bit of nervousness, Mai cooed while pointing her arm out the window. "Naru, look! The park is absolutely beautiful at night. I have never seen it lit up like this."

She turned to the man next to her and he rolled his eyes as if he was handling a small child. Mai stuck out her tongue, causing him to chuckle slightly. "Do you want to take a walk before going home?"

Beaming, Mai nodded enthusiastically.

Naru never understood the need to go for nightly strolls in a park. If he wanted to clear his mind, he could go for a run at SPR's gym. But he seldom felt like clearing his mind. Tonight, he had other thoughts as he watched Mai's smile grow wider and brighter. He loved the way her hair seemed to shine in the moonlight and her face was illuminated by the reflection of the water in the fountain. This time, he didn't have to think about it hard.

Mai was slightly jolted by the sudden touch at her elbow. Lightly, Naru slipped the ribbon undone and rolled down her gloves. He craved her touch, he realised. And he accepted it. It took a while and at first it had scared him, but he enjoyed touching Mai and he loved it when she touched him. He loved it when she would lightly brush up against him, or pat his arm while talking. He liked placing his hand on her back while they walked or grab her arm in a crowded area to keep her near him. He had come to the conclusion that Mai was an exception to many of his beliefs and habits. She had woven herself into his heart a long time ago. And although he was sorry that it took him so long to realise, he was proud of who this girl had become while he was away from her. And that's why he could look at her scars, the scars she acquired for him, and love her only more.

Mai watched his face curiously, wondering how he would react to seeing her scars again. He made no sure inclination of distaste or sadness, however. Instead, he smiled when he got both gloves off and held her bare hands in his.

Mai's wide eyes looked up at his, surprised and curious. Her mouth slightly parted in an unspoken question.

Naru wanted to say a million things. He was feeling a million things. He didn't know where to start. He didn't think that words mattered, however. And there was something about the longing in her eyes and the closeness of her face that had him pulling her closer.

With the light pressure of each other's lips, their eyes fluttered closed. Their bodies, slowly pressing against each other, felt light, as if the air around them would pick them up and blow them away any second. This only caused them to hold onto each other tighter.

Feeling wetness on his cheek, Naru pulled back and cupped Mai's cheek with his hand, wiping her tear.

She felt whole and alive. She felt better than she has ever felt before. She felt like all her emotions would burst out of her, causing her heart to explode. When her eyesight was focused once more and she could see Naru clearly, she could also feel him. With her gloves off and her power unhindered, she felt Naru's aura stronger than ever. He was proud and strong. And loving. And by the look in his eyes, that love was for her.

"Naru, I love you," she breathed out, blushing. "N-Not Gene. I love you. Believe me, I could never mistake the two of you." She urged him to believe her with her eyes and her arms that held him close to her.

Naru scoffed and smirked. "I have had years to grow more handsome while Gene has stayed the same. Of course it's impossible to mistake the more handsome one of us now."

Mai blinked at him blankly before smacking his chest. "You arse."

Naru took her hand in his and smiled again. With a hand behind her head, he pulled in for another kiss. He pressed his lips against hers harder. She opened her mouth slightly and he took his chance to suck on her bottom lip. "I love you, Mai," he finally said. And then he pulled in for another kiss. And another and another.

Behind the brush and thickets, the teary-eyed Luella and Madoka shamelessly snapped pictures of the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece in 2013. I shared it to Malindorie when they were still active and held back from posting this because they asked to have their kiss scene first.... I really tried hard to wait... But no one has heard from Malinodie in a really long while! I hope they are healthy and happy and just overall having a wonderful life!
> 
> Selfishly, I needed this piece of happy to come to term that the story may never get an ending. I will most likely still read it once a year and hope that maybe another chapter will pop up one day! In the meantime, the Ghost Hunt fandom is really dead. I hope you readers who enjoy this fandom will continue to help it burn. I hope something inspires you to write with these characters!


End file.
